


Take What You Can Get

by edenbound



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's all tangled up in them and it should scare him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "gangbang".

He should be frightened. All these people now not only depend on him as the Hulk in battle, but have taken him right in the middle of their lives, where he could make a huge mess. Even just as Bruce. (The night before, when Steve pinned his arms down with a touch both firm and gentle, when Steve kissed him like he was _important_ , he'd insisted that Bruce couldn't hurt him. That Hulk couldn't hurt him. That this _thing_ between them wasn't so fragile as all that.)

He should be moving on, before people's lives tangle around his. More than they already are. (But that's difficult to imagine, with their bodies wrapped around his as they are now -- Steve's arm flung across his chest, Tony's head on his shoulder, Natasha's head pillowed on his stomach and Clint curled up to her -- )

He _should_ be afraid not only of what he can break, but of what more of him can be broken. (Because it felt like breaking when Tony made him come, with that same focus he gives to his experiments, his eyes sharp and all his brain engaged. Bruce can't remember feeling like that before, like the orgasm was stripped right out of his bones. He can't remember ever feeling so wanted as when Natasha crawled up his body, hair trailing over his skin and making him shiver, and her eyes were all for him. He can't remember ever feeling so soothed as when Steve leaned in and kissed him, and his mouth tasted like Clint's and like Tony's, like _belonging_.)

Bruce _is_ afraid -- of losing this, of losing the precise touch of Clint's fingers, the knowing look in Natasha's eyes, the tenderness in Steve's. He's afraid of their focus on him last night, the way they focused on him together and broke down all his objections as they break down all opposition in battle. He's afraid of the pleasure they gave him, the slick heat of Natasha's cunt or the feeling of opening for Steve, Tony, Clint, or of their bodies giving way for him to push inside -- afraid of the way they made him lose control, afraid of the way he made _them_ lose control --

But he's more afraid of what they'll do to him if he leaves. He's afraid they'll drag him back, entangle him within them and swallow him up, and he's afraid that then he won't have the courage to leave when he really needs to.


End file.
